


Romantically

by junietuesday25



Series: #chill summer [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (that OC is Brooke's brother), Chill Summer, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: Brooke comes out to her brother—but her pansexuality isn't the only thing that comes to light.





	Romantically

**Author's Note:**

> Since Be More Chill is closing on August 11, in celebration of this musical we love, [@american-bodyrentals](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr created a [prompt list](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/post/185987616992/heres-the-prompt-list-i-made-some-people-from) for artists and writers to make a fanwork for Be More Chill every day of July. Today's prompt was "Pinkberry"!
> 
> yes, i know — me, writing something not gen! shocking, right? but i hope you guys like it <3

Brooke sucks at the spoonful of froyo in her mouth, hyping herself up. She’s gonna come out to her little brother. This is gonna happen. 

Coming out was the whole reason she’d brought her brother here. Every important event in her life had been commemorated with a trip to Pinkberry—her kindergarten graduation, her parents telling her and her older brother that they were going to have a new sibling, every one of her first dates so far (which was two)—even after she was diagnosed lactose intolerant, so it’s only fitting that she tells her little brother here. Here’s to hoping it goes well; she’s never come out to anyone before.

“Hey, Taylor,” she says, to her brother munching on his Oreo frozen yogurt—yes, _munching,_ because he’s covered his froyo in an obscene amount of sprinkles to the point where it crunches. “Uh.”

“Mm?” Taylor says around a mouthful of froyo.

“So I’m assuming you know about, like, the LGBTQ+ community, right?”

“Of course I do, everyone does,” says Taylor. “Why? Are you not straight?”

Brooke chokes on her froyo.

“So that’s a yes?” Taylor says. He leans forward. “You’re gay?”

“Not exactly,” Brooke says when she gets her breath back under control. “Um, pansexual. I like girls and guys and nonbinary people. You know what that is, right?”

“Yup.” Taylor swirls his spoon into his cup of froyo. “Don’t worry, it’s cool.”

Brooke lets out a sigh of relief, smiling.

“So who is it?” Taylor continues.

“What do you mean?” says Brooke.

“Like, who made you realize?”

“That’s—I—what?”

“I mean, I know I like girls because I had a crush on a girl. So who made you find out you like girls?”

“That’s not how it works all the time,” Brooke deflects.

“You’re deflecting.”

“No I’m not!” she lies.

“You’re lying. I can see it in your face. Just tell me!” Taylor says. “I won’t tell anyone else, I promise.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“Nope.”

“Please?”

Taylor gives her puppy eyes, and Brooke sighs, looking around.

“If I tell you, you have to swear not to let anyone know,” Brooke says. “And I mean _anyone._ ”

“I swear!” Taylor says. “Tell me!”

“Okay.” Brooke lowers her voice. “It’s Jenna Rolan. You know her?”

“ _Jenna Rolan_ made you realize you weren’t straight?” Taylor shrieks excitedly. “You have a crush on her?”

And that’s when Brooke sees who just walked into the Pinkberry.

Jenna is standing at the entrance, wide-eyed. Brooke feels her face flare red as Jenna stares at her, the guy at the counter’s head whipping between them like he’s watching a tennis match. Taylor smirks.

“Uh, hey!” Brooke says finally, voice cracking. “I didn’t know you’d be here! Funny, right—”

Jenna cuts right through her rambling.

“Was he lying?” she says, and despite her confident exterior Brooke can hear, well, _something_ the opposite of cool in her voice. “About you liking me?”

“Um.” There’s no way to lie her way out of this. “No,” Brooke says. Quickly, she adds, “but this doesn’t have to change anything, I won’t act weird, I promise, I don’t want to fu—” She remembers Taylor sitting right across from her “— _dge_ up our friendship or anything—”

“No, actually, uh.” Jenna looks kinda twitchy, like she has so much bouncing around inside her that she can’t _not_ move. “What if I _want_ things to change?”

Holy shit.

“Wait,” Brooke says slowly. She stands up and takes a step toward Jenna. “You mean like, romantically?”

“Yeah. Romantically. I really like you,” Jenna says, almost embarrassedly, like she’s never said it out loud. She takes a couple steps closer to Brooke. “So, maybe, could we go on a date?”

Brooke can’t stop smiling.

“Yes!”

On impulse, she leans forward and kisses Jenna. It’s quick, just a second’s peck, but the entire Pinkberry bursts into cheers.

(Later, Taylor will tell Brooke that it was all part of his master plan, yelling out Brooke’s crush for the entire world—especially Jenna—to hear. And Brooke, feeling like she’s floating on a cloud of happiness, won’t even argue.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was realistic, romance isn't exactly my strong suit ~~*cough* I'M ARO *cough*~~ but i really love this pairing so i had to write something for them. all the bmc girls deserve so much more love


End file.
